Unexpected Love
by arielanne04
Summary: It's time for the Pevensies' and their oldest sister, Anne, to once again leave. There's just one problem-Caspian and Anne have fallen madly in love with each other. Will she now leave Narnia and her one true love, or stay,and never see her family again?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

**Note/Disclaimer:** This fanfic _will_ contain some actual dialogue from _Prince Caspian_. Chapter 1, for the most part, is word for word exactly how it happened in this scene of the movie, when they're all getting ready to leave Narnia. Their mission is also the same. Let me make myself perfectly clear, though-I have nothing to do with any of the characters, and am in _no_ way associated with C.S. Lewis' _The Chronicles of Narnia_. The only character I _do_ own is Anne. In, this story, and _only_ in this story, I'm adding one more sibling to the four already, and am making her the oldest. The only differences between this and the movie are that I added a few sentences of my own, and that everything that was done, and all the dialogue that was spoken between Caspian and Susan will _now_ be between Caspian and Anne.

The only words I'm putting in italic will be Caspians' speech, and anytime that Aslan says.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **King Caspian X and Anne (aka: me)

**Summary: **With their mission in Narnia complete, the Pevensies and their oldest sister, Anne must now return home to London. There's just one problem, though: Caspian has fallen in love with Anne, and to further complicate matters, Anne has fallen in love with Caspian, as well. Will she now be forced to leave Narnia, and the only man she's ever loved, or will she be allowed to stay and one day become his Queen, even if, by doing so, it would mean never seeing her family again?

**Chapter 1**

Everyone, mostly Narnians, but a few Telmarines as well, had gathered in the castle square. They were all very much looking forward to hearing Caspian X's speech-his first since being crowned the new, and _rightful _King of Narnia.

"_Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of your forefathers."_

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." came a voice from the crowd.

Caspian then looked at Aslan, as if to let him explain what he meant.

"_We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world-the same world as our kings and queens." _he said, looking over at where Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood. Next to all of them stood their oldest sister, Anne, who had joined them on this particular adventure.

"_It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."_

Another voice spoke up from the crowd. "I'll go." Caspian looked up to see who had spoken, and was surprised to see none other than General Glozelle, who up until very recently had sided with his now deceased uncle, Miraz. " I will accept the offer." Caspian nodded to him, and he nodded back, before walking forward.

"So will we." Caspian looked up again, this time seeing his aunt, Prunaprismia, with her son, and her father. They, all with General Glozelle, stepped forward and walked up to Aslan.

"_Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good."_ He blew on them, and then turned and faced two trees, which parted, revealing the chasm. All of them walked towards it, and then just disappeared.

This obviously shocked just about everyone there.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" another voice from the crowd yelled out.

Just then, Reepicheep stepped forward. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

As he said that, Peter glanced over at Susan, before Aslan looked over at all of them.

"We'll go." said Peter.

"We will?" asked Edmund.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter replied, walked over to where Caspian stood. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." Upon saying that, he took his sword, and handed it over to the new King.

Caspian took the sword in his right hand, and looked Peter right in the eyes. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan piped in. "We're not coming back."

As soon as she said that, he turned and gazed over at Anne, who gladly returned his gaze. She and her cousins hadn't been there very long, but in the time they had, the two of _them_ had grown _really_ close _really_ fast. He knew that life was full of certainties, and _uncertainties _as well. It wasn't the uncertainties that really mattered to him, though. It was the one thing he knew for absolute _certain_, and that was that he loved her, she loved him, and that they both wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together. Now, he was being faced with the very real possibility that he would never see her again, and that just about killed him inside.

"We're not?" Lucy asked, looking over at Susan.

"You two are." Peter said, looking at both Edmund and Lucy. "At least, I think he means you two."

A questioning look came over Lucy's face. "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"_Quite the opposite, dear one,"_ Aslan replied. _"But all things have their time. Your brother and sisters have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."_

Peter walked over to Lucy. "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day, you'll see, too. Come on." He, Lucy, and Edmund then headed over to say goodbye to Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin, and Glenstorm, the centaur, but Susan and Anne hung back.

They all bowed, before Peter shook hands with Glenstorm, and Lucy hugged Trumpkin.

Caspian's and Anne's eyes met, and she walked over to him.

"I'm glad I came back."

"I wish we had more time together." he replied, both of them now lookly deeply into each others' eyes.

She paused very briefly. "We'd never have worked, anyway."

"Why not?"

"I _am _1300 years older than you."

As soon as she said that, a tiny, yet forced smiled came across his face.

She turned to walk away, but somehow found herself drawn back to him. Then, before he had to time to realize what was happening, she walked back over, laid her right hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him. Yes, it had been brief, but they had both enjoyed it immensely.

They parted for a second or two, before he pulled her into an embrace, and buried his head in her shoulder. Her brothers and sister couldn't help but smile as they watched.

"Aslan," she began. "I know you said we all have to go back, but would it be possible for me to stay here? I just enjoy this place so much more than I do London, not to mention that I've fallen madly in love with King Caspian here."

Caspian looked over at Aslan, a huge smile now starting to form. "Could she? Really?" he asked, anxiously.

"_If it's really what she wants." _

He turned back to face Anne. "_Is this really what you want, dear one? You do know if I say yes, that you will most likely never see any of your family again?"_

"Yes, and as much as I do love _all _my family very much, I would really much rather live here, and spend the rest of my life with the man I love." She and Caspian looked deep into each others' eyes, smiled, and she squeezed his hand tight, before they both looked back to face Aslan.

"_All right, you may stay, but only you." _No sooner had those words left his mouth, than Caspian picked her up, and twirled her around in his arms. After he had set her back down, with both his arms wrapped around behind her, and both hers around his, they leaned in for a triumphant kiss.

Unfortunately, her happiness about getting to stay was about to be cut short, as she saw Aslan turn and face her brothers and sisters.

"_Children, I know you don't want to, but it really is time for you to go. I will give you all a few minutes to say your goodbyes, though."_

All the men, not wanting to look like a bunch of sissies in front of so many people, simply hugged, clapped each other on the back, and wished each other well. The girls, on the other hand, just started crying.

"We really will miss you, Anne." Susan said, hugging her older sister. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Thanks, Su. I know we will."

Next, she turned to Lucy. "It's all going to be alright, Lu. I promise. We may not always be together physically, but I''ll always love you, and you'll always be in my heart. Always."

Lucy was still crying a little, but did manage to say "I love you too. Always." They hugged each other tightly, before she turned to face Edmund.

"I may not have always said this Anne, but you really are a wonderful big sister. You've always made the right decisions in whatever you've done, and I must say you really have picked a winner with Caspian here. He's a great guy, and perfect for you. As much as I'll miss you, I really do wish you both all the luck in the world."

Anne had stopped crying a few minutes before, but this got her started all over again. "Thanks, Ed." She let out a little laugh. "I'm glad you approve, and I really will miss you,too.." They hugged as well, before she finally turned to face Peter.

"As much as I wish you were coming home with us, I completely understand why you'd rather stay here. It really is a very beautiful place, and you have the man you love to share it with. Ed's right, though-Caspian _is_ a winner. Only the best for our big sister. I love you, Anne. I really do. Never forget that."

A couple minutes, not to mention a few tears, slid down her face, before she was able to speak again. "I love you, too, and don't _you_ forget it, either. With me here, that makes you to oldest, so I want you to take good care of all of them, and Mom and Dad, too. They'll probably ask where I am. Just tell them that I really am in the best possible place, and that am following my heart, just like they always told me to do. Most of all though, just tell them how much I _do _love them, and that I always will."

"I will, Anne. I promise." Peter said, giving his sister one last hug. They parted, and she walked back to where Caspian was. She snuggled up against him, laying her right hand on his chest, and he wrapped his right arm around her. Just then, Peter walked back over, and laid a hand on Caspians' shoulder. "Take care of her, okay? She's our sister, and we don't want anything bad to happen to her."

He looked Peter right in the eyes. "I promise, with all my heart. I love her more than life itself, and I would rather die than see _anything _happen to her." He looked down at her, and kissed her, before looking back up.

"You're a good man, Caspian. You really are." Peter clapped him on the shoulder one more time, before turning and joining his other brother and sisters.

They all glanced back at Caspian and Anne and smiled, before turning and walking through the chasm. Yes, it was hard to see them go, but she knew in her heart that she really _had_ done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: **This chapter starts out 1 year (Narnian time), then does a flashback to 6 months before that, and then comes back to the 1 year mark._

Anne stood in front of the mirror, in one of the many rooms of the castle, simply admiring herself in her beautiful, Narnian style wedding dress. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She couldn't believe that in just one short hour, she and Caspian would be married, and that she would then be Queen of Narnia. Never, in all her wildest dreams, had she ever imagined that _this_ would happen.

As she waited for the ceremony to begin, she couldn't help but think back to just 6 months earlier, back to when her soon-to-be husband had asked her that all important question.

_**6 months earlier...**_

It was mid-afternoon, and she had been walking through the gardens, just enjoying the view, thinking about how lucky she was to be there, and to have the most wonderful man in her life to share it with. Right about that time, she had felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew right away who it was.

"It really is beautiful here, isn't it?" she had asked.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, my love." he had whispered in her ear, before he had dipped his head down, and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She had turned around, and found herself still wrapped in his arms, and looking right into his eyes. "I love you so much, Anne. Never forget that."

She had smiled. "I love you, too, Caspian. Always and forever." They had both leaned in, and shared a very gentle, yet very passionate kiss, before he had taken her hand in his.

"Come with me, my darling. I have something I want to show you." He held out his arm, which she had gladly taken. They had walked only a short distance, when they had all of a sudden stopped.

"Now look all around you, Anne. One day, all of this, everything your eyes can see, will not only belong to me, but to my Queen, as well."

"Why are you showing all this to _me_, though?"

"I'm showing all this to you, my love," He got down on one knee, and produced a small black box. "because I want _you_ to be my Queen." He then opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a band of 6 small diamonds on top, one big diamond in the middle, and another band of 6 small diamonds on the bottom. Her hands had flown to her mouth in utter surprise. She had had no idea that he had even been _thinking _ about doing this.

He took her left hand in his, and had looked deep into her eyes. "When I first laid eyes on you, I thought I was dreaming, because I didn't think it was possible that _anyone_ could be _that_ beautiful. The first time you smiled at me, my heart literally skipped a beat. From the first time we kissed, I realized, right then and there, that I wanted nothing more than to wake up in your arms everyday for the rest of my life. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Anne, I love you more than life itself, and could never imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

As you can imagine, tears had now started streaming down her face. "Yes. Yes, Caspian. Of course I'll marry you." They had both smiled, as he placed the ring on her finger, and had then picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. He had gently set her back down, and they had both leaned in for a kiss. This had been no ordinary kiss, though. This kiss had been a promise. It had been a promise that one day they would be husband and wife-a promise that one day, she would be his Queen, and she honestly couldn't have been _any_ happier.

_**6 months later...**_

She was just starting to come back to reality, when she heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"_It's time, dear one. Are you ready?" _Aslan asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." she replied. She walked out of the room, and he stood next to her on her right side. About that time, the music began to play, and everyone there stood up to watch. She glided down the aisle, with him right by her side the whole time. All the guests were absolutely blown away by how beautiful she looked, but she was completely oblivious to all of them. The only person she was looking at was Caspian. He was the only person in the room she truly cared about. He gently took her hand in his, and together they turned to face Aslan, who had already made his way up to the front. He nodded to everyone, signifying that they could sit down, and the ceremony began.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join your new King, Caspian X and Lady Anne Pevensie in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone here sees any reason why these two should not be joined, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." _There was an ever so slight pause, and no one said anything, so he continued. He spoke briefly to everyone, before then addressing the two of them.

"_Now, please face each other, take the other persons' hands in your own, and look deeply into each others' eyes. _They did, and he first looked over at Caspian.

"_Will you, Caspian, have Anne to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"_

"_**I will."**_

He next looked over at Anne.

_Will you, Anne, have Caspian to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"_

"_**I will."**_

The rings were then brought forward, and Caspian took the first one.

"_Caspian, place this ring on Anne's finger, and repeat after me:"_

"_I have for you a golden ring."_

"_**I have for you a golden ring."**_

"_It is made of precious metal, which symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life."_

"_**It is made of precious metal, which symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life."**_

"_This ring has no beginning and no ending,"_

"_**This ring has no beginning and no ending,"**_

"_which symbolizes that the covenant between us will never cease."_

"_**which symbolizes that the covenant between us will never cease."**_

"_I place it on your finger as a symbol of the vows which have made us husband and wife."_

"_**I place it on your finger as a symbol of the vows which have made us husband and wife."**_

Anne reached in and took the second ring.

"_Anne, place this ring on Caspian's finger, and repeat after me:"_

"_I have for you a golden ring."_

"_**I have for you a golden ring."**_

"_It is made of precious metal, which symbolizes that I value your love above all else."_

"_**It is made of precious metal, which symbolizes that I value you love above all else."**_

"_The ring goes endlessly on,"_

"_**The ring goes endlessly on,"**_

"_just as our love will endure forever."_

"_**just as our love will endure forever."**_

"_I place it on your finger as a symbol of the vows which have made us husband and wife."_

"_**I place it on your finger as a symbol of the vows which have made us husband and wife."**_

"_Caspian and Anne, in as much as you have each pledged to each other your lifelong commitment, love_

_and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"_Caspian, you may kiss your bride."_

They both smiled at each other, and leaned in and shared a brief, but passionate kiss, before turning

to face their guests.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, for the very first time, Caspian X and _

_his wife, Anne-High King and Queen of Narnia!"_

They headed arm-in-arm back down the aisle, and down the hall, where the reception would be held.

The music had already started playing by the time they walked in. The first couple of dances were for everyone. The last one, though, would the most important of all-their first dance as husband and wife _and_ King and Queen. Anne mingled with a few of their guests, before Caspian walked over, and held his hand out to her.

"My Queen," She gladly gave him her hand, which he then held up close to his face, and kissed. "May I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may, My King." she replied. They walked out onto the dance floor, and everyone else moved out of the way, clearing a path for their new King and Queen. After the dance, they mingled with a few more of their subjects, before deciding to bid everyone goodbye, and head up to their private chambers. Once they got there, he opened the door and lifted her up into his arms, with her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, my darling." he said smiling, as he moved in for a kiss.

"Not as much as I love you, your Majesty." She returned his smile, and his kiss.

He carried her over, with them sneaking brief little kisses along the way, and laid her gently down on their bed. He then got on top of her, the kissing now becoming _much _more intense. This was what they both _wanted_, though. It was the night they had been waiting for for so long. Tonight was _their_ night, and _nothing_ was going to stop them from enjoying it. Absolutely _nothing_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**2 months later...**_

It had now been 2 months since the wedding, but Anne hadn't felt right for the last few weeks. She had been more tired than usual, and had been hit with rather severe bouts of morning sickness. She thought she knew why, and had even told one of her ladies, who suggested that she see the castle midwife. She did so that very day, and her suspicions were confirmed. She was, in fact, 2 months pregnant with her and Caspians' first child. Now, all she had to do was figure out to tell him this news.

_**Later on that night...**_

They were both laying in bed. He was on his back, with his left arm wrapped around her, and she was snuggled in close to him, with her left hand resting on his chest. She looked up at him.

"So, my love, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was horrible. Nothing seemed to go right at all."

She turned away from him briefly, and smiled to herself. Now was the _perfect_ time to tell him.

"You know, I heard something today that I think will really cheer you up. Hmm, let me see if I can remember. Oh yes, I remember now. It was something about a visitor that will be here in 7 months."

"7 months? Why seven...?" He stopped mid sentence, finally realizing exactly what she was saying. He shot up in bed, a huge smile on his face, and looked over at her. By now, she was sitting up, as well.

"Really? We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." she said. She took one of his hands, placed it on her still barely noticeable belly, and then laid one of her hands on top of it. "We are. I'm going to to be a mommy, and you're going to be a daddy."

They both looked back up at each other, which was when she noticed tears in his eyes.

"Caspian, darling, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, my love. It's just...it all just sunk in. I mean, knowing that that's our baby in there, and realizing that I really _am_ going to be a father."

She couldn't help but choke up a little as he said that. "I know, it is hard to believe that that's our little prince or princess in there." They smiled at each other, before both leaned in for a kiss.

"So, did all this cheer you up?"

"You know, it did. It _really_ did. In fact, compared to this, everything else that happened today means _nothing_."

They kissed one more time before reaching over, turning out the lights, and snuggling up close to one another. Yes, this day may not have started _out_ so great, at least for him. By the end of the day, though, well, you couldn't have found two happier people even if you had _tried_.

_**7 months later...**_

Anne, as usual, woke up first. That was the easy part. Getting up and getting out of bed, especially this far along into the pregnancy, was a completely different story. She had, by now, managed to _sit up _in bed, and had just started trying to push herself up _off _of it, when Caspian woke up. Seeing what she was trying to do, and that she was failing miserably at it, he got up and walked around to her side of the bed.

"Need some help, darling?" he asked, holding his right hand out to help her up, while at the same time covering his mouth, so as to control the laughter that was just aching to escape. He should have known better. In these last few weeks, her mood swings had increased, so much so that any little thing could set her off. So, when she noticed that he was trying to stifle a laugh, she pretty much flew off the handle.

"Don't even _think _about laughing. This is soooo _not_ _funny_. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

No sooner had those words left her mouth, than that urge to laugh, which had been so strong just a few short minutes before, vanished completely. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was back to her old self again, just as nice and gentle as she always had been. She moved over closer to him, and wrapped her left arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, but I'm _really _tired of not being able to do anything. I just want this baby to come out already."

Caspian wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right. I completely understand. I know you want the baby to come out now. I do, too, but he or she will come when they're ready, and _only _ when they're ready."

"I know. I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

He let out a small little chuckle, before heading off to get ready for the day.

_**About 15 minutes later...**_

"All right now, darling. I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be in my study most of the day. If anything happens," He laid his hand gently on her belly. "just have one of your ladies come get me, and I'll come running."

"Don't worry, Caspian. I will." They both leaned in for a quick kiss, before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. No sooner had he left, though, than all her ladies-in-waiting walked in, all of them very much looking forward to spending some quality time with their Queen. "This is going to be a wonderful day. I just know it." she thought to herself. Little did she know, though, that it was about to get _even_ better.

About 10 minutes later, she decided that it was about time to get dressed, so a couple of her ladies helped her up, and over to her closet. No sooner had she laid out what she was going to wear that day, than a wave of pain shot through her, causing her to hunch over and hold her stomach.

"What is it, my Queen?" one of them asked.

"It's nothing-really." Anne replied, after it had passed. However, about 10 minutes later, it happened again. This time, though, it felt wet after wards. She looked down, and sure enough, there was a big wet patch on the front of her nightgown.

She looked up at the two ladies with her. "Okay now, I don't want to alarm you, but I think I just went into labor. I want you both to help me back into the bedroom, and then one of you go and alert the King."

"Yes, your highness." They did as they were told, and then one of them dashed out of the room. About 5 minutes later, Caspian ran in, and over to where she stood.

"One of your ladies just informed me that you're in labor. Is it really time?" She looked down at the wet patch, and his eyes couldn't help but follow.

"Okay, it really is. Here, let's get you all cleaned up." He went into her closet and grabbed a clean nightgown, before coming back out and helping her change into it. He then, although it wasn't easy, managed to lift her up into his arms, and set her down carefully on their bed. Next, he turned to her ladies. "Quick, one of you go and fetch the midwife."

"Yes, your majesty." one of them answered, rushing out the door. While they waited, he leaned in close to her, and gently held her hand.

"Are you all right, my love?"

She was just about to say yes when the pain struck up again, this time much stronger. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed so hard he thought it would fall off. He wasn't about to let her know that, or how much it hurt, considering the amount of pain she was in at the moment. As soon as the pain subsided, he leaned in, pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, darling. Everything's going to be okay."

It was about that time that the one lady returned, followed by the castle midwife and her 4 nurses.

The midwife looked up at Caspian. "My King, as much as I know you want to be with the Queen during this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out. We'll need all the room we can get. I promise we will let you know when the baby has arrived."

He nodded, resignedly. "I'll be back soon, my love. I promise." He took Anne's hand in both of his, and kissed it, before walking out of the room. He headed down to his private study, where he fully intended to wait, no matter how long, until he heard any news about his family. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but very quickly realized that it would all be completely worth it in the end.

_**Meanwhile, back in the royal bed chamber:**_

"Ahhhh, O God, this hurts!" Anne screamed, as yet another contraction ripped through her body.

Just then, the midwife, who had been checking her again, looked back up and smiled. "Good news. It looks like it's time to start pushing."

"Finally." she breathed. Unfortunately, as soon as that word left her mouth, another contraction swept over her, this time bringing on a sudden urge to push.

"Okay, my Queen. Give one good, strong push."

Anne didn't need to be told twice, and pushed with all her might, falling back against the pillows as soon as it had ended.

"All right, your Majesty. Just one more push, and you'll have your baby."

She looked at the midwife, nodded, and took a deep breath. About 30 seconds later, another contraction washed over her, and with it yet another overwhelming desire to push. She did so with all her remaining strength, letting out one last scream. Then, just when she was about to yell out that she couldn't do it anymore, she heard the sound she had been waiting to hear for the last 9 months and 7 hours-the crying of a baby.

Back in the study, Caspian was going crazy, waiting and worrying. Five hours had passed, then five and half, then 6 and a half. Then finally, just when he thought he couldn't wait one more second, he heard a welcome knock at the door and shot up like a rocket.

"Come in."

The door opened, and one of Anne's ladies-in-waiting walked in. She looked up at him, with a big smile on her face. "My King, your wife is asking for you. Come with me."

They walked down the hall, before arriving at the entrance to the royal bed chamber. She opened the door and let him in, before walking back out and closing the door behind her. He walked in a little further, and first saw the midwife, who was just finishing cleaning everything up. She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Congratulations, your Majesty." She and her nurses walked quietly out of the room, deciding to leave the new family alone.

After watching them all leave, he turned back around, and saw perhaps the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life so far. His wife, his Queen, was sitting up in bed, looking completely wiped out, but with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear, and looking down at the little bundle in her arms. Then, as if she could somehow sense that he had come into the room, she looked up, met his gaze and smiled, before turning her attention back to their child.

She motioned for him to come over. He did, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the bed. He looked down in absolute awe and amazement at this little person, so content in his wife's arms. He was absolutely thrilled to see that while the baby _had_ been blessed with dark brown hair, like both of them, and had _his_ eyes, that there, overall, was more of a resemblance to Anne. After a few moments of silence, she looked back up at him, still smiling, and had tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, daddy." She leaned forward a bit, and carefully placed the baby in his arms. "I'd like you to meet your son..._our _son."

As he looked down at this little baby in his arms, his _son_, Caspian couldn't help but start crying as well.

"Along with the day I married you, this is one of the happiest days of my life. I love you so much, my darling."

"I know. I love you, too." They both leaned in and kissed each other, before leaning in and kissing their son on the forehead.

"So, what are we going to name our little Prince?" Caspian asked, smiling down at his son, and playing with his tiny little fingers.

"About that. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've decided that since I went through all the hard work of actually giving _birth_ to him, that it would only be right if his daddy was the one who got to _name _him."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, my love. I would be deeply honored to do so. I've been doing a lot of thinking as well, and I think I've come up with one that we'll both like. What do you think about Rilian?"

"Rilian," Anne whispered to herself, before then saying it out loud. "Prince Rilian. I love it. It's the perfect name for our perfect little Prince." They both leaned in for the another kiss, and as they were parting, the baby starting to fuss.

"It looks like someone wants their mommy again." Caspian smiled, and kissed his son on the forehead, before gently placing him back in Anne's arms.

"Welcome to Narnia, little Rilian. One day, this will all be yours." She took his tiny little hand in hers and smiled, as she again kissed him on the forehead.

About 30 minutes later, one of the Queen's ladies decided to check in on the new family. She quietly opened the door leading to the royal bed chamber, and looked inside. What she saw just about melted her heart.

Queen Anne was sitting up in bed, asleep, holding their new sleeping prince, Rilian in her arms, and King Caspian was laying on the bed to the left of her. His head was resting on her shoulder, his right arm was wrapped around behind _her_, and his left arm was draped gently around the baby. He, too, was sound asleep.

It really was a beautiful sight to behold, she thought, as she walked back out and quietly closed the door behind her. It was _definitely _one that, no matter how much time passed, she knew she would _never _forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Exactly 5 years later...**_

Growing up, Anne had always been taught that things change, and so do people. Yet now that she was both a wife _and _a mother, she was finding it very difficult to accept that her _own_ little family was changing, right before her very eyes.

Their son, their little prince, Rilian, had just turned 5 years old, she and Caspian would be celebrating 6 years of marriage in 3 months time, _and_, as if that wasn't enough change for them, they were expecting their second child in just _4_ months time.

As anyone could imagine, these last five years had been pretty hectic, indeed. Little did they know, though, that things were about to get a _little_ less hectic, and _a lot_ more fun.

_**3 months later...**_

It had started out like any other day, yes, even for the royalty. As always, they got ready themselves, then helped the Prince get ready, and then headed down to breakfast. They had a nice meal together and had just finished, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

One of the royal messengers walked in. "Your majesties," he said, bowing to everyone, but then looking directly at Queen Anne.

"You have some visitors. They claim to be your brothers and sisters."

At the mention of this, the Queen's eyes lit up, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yes, yes, of course! Send them right in!" She couldn't believe this. She thought back to the last time she had seen them. It had been 7 years ago, and Aslan had said that Peter and Susan, at least, could never come back, but that Edmund and Lucy could. Now, apparently, they were _all _here. She wondered what could possibly have changed Aslan's mind after all this time.

She was brought out of her little daydream by the sound of Peter's voice. "Well, it's been 7 years. Aren't you glad to see me?"

She couldn't help but smile, and laugh as well, when he said that. "Of course I am. I am sorry for not jumping up and greeting you properly, but," Caspian came over, took her hand, and helped her up, revealing her significantly protruding belly. "I'm sure you can see why I didn't. Well, didn't and _can't_."

Shock spread on everyone's face upon seeing this, but were all very much thrilled at the prospect of having a new niece or nephew in the family. She made her way over to them, and hugged them all as tight as she could.

"It's so great to see everyone." She looked over at Susan. "There's just one thing I don't understand. When you guys left the last time, Aslan had said that Edmund and Lucy could come back, but that you and Peter couldn't. What changed?"

"To tell you the truth, Anne, I really don't know. One minute, we were all on the bus, headed to school, and the next minute we were here."

"It doesn't really matter why," Caspian stood up from his chair, and walked over. "What matters is that it did, and you're all here now. It really is great to see you again." He went over and hugged all of them, as well, before wrapping his right arm around Anne's waist.

"And who's this here?" Lucy asked, looking at the little dark haired child standing in front of them.

"This," Anne replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "is our son, and your nephew, Rilian, Prince of Narnia."

"He looks so much like both of you." Edmund spoke up. Caspian and Anne smiled at each other, and shared a brief kiss, before turning their attention back to their company.

Caspian then knelt down to his son's level. "Rilian, these are your aunts and uncles. This is your uncle Peter, your aunt Susan, your uncle Edmund, and your aunt Lucy. Can you say hi?"

The little prince was rather shy, but waved his little hand, and in a virtual whisper, said "hi", while still clinging tightly to his father.

"Well," Susan said, smiling, looking at her oldest sister, "it's looks like you two have been _very _busy lately. How far along are you, anyway?"

"As of today, I'm exactly 8 months." Anne said, rubbing her large belly, and smiling. "Both Caspian and I are hoping for a girl, but would be _just_ as happy with another boy."

They all talked inside for a few more minutes, before deciding to take a nice, peaceful stroll through the castle gardens, and _really _catch up.

They had been walking and talking for about 15 minutes or so, when all of a sudden, they heard soft, padded footsteps behind them. Everyone turned around, and saw none other than Aslan himself standing in from of them.

Lucy reacted first, running over and hugging him, burying herself in his mane. "Aslan, how did you know we were all here?"

"_I always know where you are, all the time."_ he replied. _"Now, Peter and Susan, you're probably wondering why you're back here, when I told you last time that you never would."_

Susan spoke up. "Yes, we would, actually." Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"_I brought not only you two back, but you two also,"_ He now looked at Edmund and Lucy. _"because, after all this time, and I finally saw that you all fit in so much better here than you ever did in London. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize it."_

"So" Edmund spoke for everyone when he asked, "how long are we going to be able to stay this time?"

"_That's really what I came here for. You have a choice-you can either go back in 3 days, or never go back at all."_

Everyone's eyes lit up, and huge smiles broke out on all their faces.

"Really? We can stay here? We never have to go back?" Lucy asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Aslan chuckled, before smiling as well. _"Yes, dear one. If you don't want to."_

At that moment, they all ran over and hugged him tight, thanking him profusely. None as tight, though, as Queen Anne. She finally had her brothers and sisters back with her. As far as she was concerned, her life was just about perfect. All she needed now was this child within her, and it would be. It _really _would be.

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, and also that it took a little longer to get it up. I went through a little bit of a dry spell yesterday, but thankfully was able to finish it today._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**1 month later...early morning**_

Queen Anne had gone to bed around 9:00 the night before, and had been sleeping pretty well up until now. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through her, but then just as quickly went away. She had tried to go back to sleep, and had no sooner shut her eyes when it happened again, this time leaving a very familiar wetness in it's wake.

She looked over at Caspian. She knew he had been very tired lately, and she did _want_ to let him sleep, but he had to know that their second child was now officially on his or her way. She leaned over as best I could, and whispered in his ear.

"Caspian." She shook his shoulder a little bit. "Wake up, darling. It's time. The baby's coming."

"That's nice." he said, sleepily. Then, not even 2 second later, he practically shot out of bed, finally realizing what she had just told him.

"Really? Already?"

She nodded, and pulled down the covers a little, revealing a huge wet spot on her nightgown.

"All right, my love. Just stay calm, and breathe." He leaned over a gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back."

He walked out the door, closed it, and then yelled down the hall. "PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, LUCY!" At that instant, all their doors flew open, and they came running out, and over to where he stood."

"Caspian, what's going on?" asked Susan, now very much awake.

"It's Anne. She just went into labor. Quick, go get the midwife! Hurry!"

Everybody's eyes got wide, hers included, and she turned and ran in the direction of the midwife.

While they waited, everyone did their best to keep the nervous father-to-be (_again)_ calm. Lucy laid a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It's all right. It will all be okay in the end-you'll see."

"Thanks, Lucy." They shared a brief hug, before Peter spoke up.

"Look, Caspian. We'll all wait here for Susan and the midwife. You go on back in there."

"Yeah." Edmund agreed. "She needs you right now."

He nodded. "Okay, thanks you guys." He walked back into the room, and closed the door.

"How are you feeling, my love?" He asked, walking back over to her.

She was just about to answer, when another contraction started up. "Oooo." She gritted her teeth in pain, and squeezed his hand.

"Just breathe. The midwife will be here soon. I promise." He picked her hand up in his, and then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

No sooner had he said that than the midwife and her 4 nurses, followed by Susan and Lucy, hurried into the room.

"Wait a minute!" she blurted out suddenly, in between contractions, a look of worry spread across her face. "Who's watching Rilian?"

"Relax, Anne. Don't worry." Lucy comforted her, taking one of her hands and giving it a reassuring pat. "Peter and Edmund have that all under control."

"That's right, my love." Caspian piped in. "Don't worry. The only thing you need to do right now is concentrate on having this baby. Just think, a few hours from now, we'll be holding our new little prince or princess in our arms." They both smiled, before leaning in for a brief kiss.

Just then, the midwife looked up, after having checked her, and smiled. "Actually, your majesties, it may be just a _couple_ of hours. Things are moving along rather quickly."

"That's wonder,..." but before she could finish, a _huge _contraction swept over her, causing her to let out the loudest scream anyone in the room had ever heard. By now, Susan had taken Lucy's place next to the bed, and Caspian was on the other side. They were each holding a hand, and each of _their_ hands felt like it was about to fall of. It's wasn't easy, but they both managed to hold in a cry of pain, considering all the pain the Queen was in at the moment.

When the contraction had finally ended, she, much to their delight, had let go their hands. As you can imagine, after 4 hours of this, Anne was absolutely dripping with sweat, and needed something to cool her off a little. Then, as if Caspian could somehow read her mind, he took a piece of cloth, dipped it in cold water, and wiped her forehead with it. She looked up at him gratefully, and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, darling. Anything for you."

Just then, yet _another _contraction swept over, causing her to let out another painful scream, and _again _squeeze the hands of those trying to comfort her. "Please God, make it stop! It hurts too much! Just get this baby _out _of me!" she screamed.

"I know. I know. You're getting closer, though." He got the cloth wet, and once again wiped her forehead. "It won't be too much longer now. I promise." He leaned in, and so that his forehead was touching hers. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you, too." They shared in a very brief kiss, before yet _another _contraction came upon her, and she once again screamed out in pain. Just at quickly as it had come on, it passed just as quickly, and she flopped back against the pillows. _"Please, God." _she thought herself. _"Please, just let all this be over. I don't think I can take much more of this pain."_ Little did she know, however, that the pain she had already experienced was only the beginning. It was about to get worse-_much worse_.

_**2 hours later...**_

It seemed like for forever, but before everyone knew it, another 2 hours had passed. Anne had now been in labor for 5 ½ hours, and didn't think she could take much more. Thankfully, the midwife was about to give her some good news-some _very _good news.

"All right, your Majesty," The midwife looked up at her, and smiled. "It looks like you're finally ready to push."

"_Finally."_ She thought to herself, looking up. _"Thank you."_

Lucy took hold of her left hand, and Caspian took hold of her right, covering it with his other hand and kissing it. She then looked up at the midwife. "I'm ready."

"Now," said the midwife. "as soon as you feel the urge to do so, I want you to give me one good, strong push."

She had only waited maybe 30 seconds or so, before a contraction hit and she felt the urge to push. She did so with everything she had, and when it was over, she leaned back against the pillows.

"Okay, one more push, and the head should be out." Another contraction swept over her. She again pushed with all her might, screaming probably the loudest she had ever screamed in her life, as the head started to crown."

"Good, the head's out, My Queen. Just one more push, and you'll finally have your baby."

She waited for another contraction, and as soon as it came around, she pushed down with all her remaining strength, letting out one final scream as she did. She then felt something slip out of her, followed by the sound they had both been waiting hear for the last 9 months and 6 hours-the healthy cries of a baby.

"Congratulations, my Queen. You have a very healthy little..."

"Wait," She stopped her before she could finish. "I want Caspian to tell me what we have."

"Very well." She looked up at Caspian. "My King, would you do the honors?"

He nodded, and walked down to the end of the bed.

He looked down at the baby, and a huge smile came over his face. As he looked back up at her, still smiling, she could clearly see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's a girl." he said, all choked up. "We have a beautiful, healthy little girl." He wrapped his right arm around both her shoulders, leaned in, kissed the side of her head, and whispered softly in her ear. "You are amazing. I love you so much. She's absolutely perfect." By now, of course, Anne had started crying as well. They both leaned in for kiss, and then anxiously waited for their new daughter to be brought back over.

_**About 5 minutes later...**_

It had seemed like forever, but the midwife _finally _brought their daughter back over to them, wrapped snugly in a soft pink blanket, her tiny arms waving wildly about in the air.

As the baby was placed in Anne's arms, Susan motioned to Lucy to go and get Peter, Edmund, and little Rilian. Lucy ran out the door, quietly closing it behind her.

_**Meanwhile, in the Princes' room, not too far away...**_

Peter and Edmund were both sitting on the floor, playing with their little nephew.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Peter said, looking up at Edmund.

"I know." Edmund replied. "She has to have had the baby by now."

They both turned their attention back to Rilian, and had just gone back to played with him. No sooner had they, though, when Lucy walked into the the room with a huge smile on her face.

They both stood up themselves, Peter picking up little Rilian, and starred at her intently.

"Wellll? When did she have the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" they asked anxiously.

"She had the baby about 5 minutes ago." Lucy replied. "As for whether it's a boy or a girl, why don't you both come and see for yourselves."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go." Edmund said impatiently. He walked out first, and everyone else followed, with Lucy now bringing up the rear, closing the the door behind them.

About 5 minutes later, they stood outside the royal bed chamber. Lucy quietly opened the door, and they all tiptoed in, this time with Edmund closing the door behind them. They took a couple of steps in, and looked around, noticing that the midwife and her nurses had since left. They all looked up and saw Susan standing off to one side of the bed, Anne sitting up in the bed, and Caspian standing on the other side next to her. Then, they noticed that she was cradling a small bundle, and that it was wrapped in pink. Well, Peter and Edmund did. Lucy, of course, had been there for the actual birth, so she already knew it was a girl.

They all walked a little further into the room, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, though, someone's foot made the tiniest little noise, causing everyone around the bed to look up.

Anne was the first of them to saying anything, and did so very quietly. "Hey, you guys. Come on over. There's someone we want you all to meet."

They all did as they were told, with Lucy heading over to where Susan was on the one side of the bed, and Peter, Edmund, and little Rilian heading over to the other. Peter set him down carefully, and he quietly made his way over to his father. Caspian leaned over and picked him up, before setting him down on the bed where he had previously been sitting, and then leaned in himself, his right arm resting on the back on the bed.

"This" he said, looking at their son, before looking at their new daughter "is your new little sister." He then glanced over at Anne. "And this" she looked first to Susan and Lucy, and then to Peter and Edmund "is your new little niece, Arianna, or, as she will known to everyone else, Princess Arianna."

They all leaned in close, and smiled lovingly at their new niece. "Congratulations, you two. She's beautiful." said Susan. Everyone else voiced their agreement, causing the proud new parents to smile, and lean in for another kiss.

After about 20 minutes of conversation, _and_ after all the proud aunts and uncles had had their chance to hold the new baby, Peter spoke up. "All right. I think it's about time we let the new family have some time to themselves. C'mon everyone." They all waved, and mouthed the words "I love you" before one by one heading out the door, with Peter closing it behind them.

It was now just the four of them in the room. Anne looked over at Caspian. "Well, it seems like everyone's gotten to hold our little girl, except for you. Would you like to hold your daughter now, _daddy?_"

He looked over at her, and smiled. "You don't even have to ask. Of course I do." He leaned in, and lifted Arianna out of his wife's arms and into his own. He smiled down at her and lightly caressed her cheek, tears coming to his eyes as her tiny little hand grabbed his finger. Just then, although not for the first time, she opened her eyes. He blinked a couple of times, not really believing what he saw. Every feature of her face was exactly like his-her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her eyebrows-_everything_. Really, except for a little wisp of dark brown curly hair on her head, which she most definitely got from her mother, she was the absolute spitting image of _him_. He held her up close to his face, and whispered "you're daddy's little girl, and you always will be. I love you" in her ear. He then placed a small kiss on her forehead, before gently setting her back in the arms of her mother. Little did he know, however, that she had been watching this sweet little interaction between father and daughter, with a smile on her face, the _whole_ time.

Once she was comfortably back in her mother's arms, and their son was snuggled up next her, as well, Caspian sat back down on the bed, wrapped his right arm around his wife's shoulders, and kissed the side of her head, before they _all _turned their attention back to the newest member of their family.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she really is. She looks exactly like her father, and I wouldn't have it any other way." They both smiled at each other, before he then gently tilted her chin up, leaned down, and captured her lips with his in yet _another_ amazing kiss.

It was then, in that very moment, alone with her husband, son, and newborn daughter, that Anne started to realize just how much God had blessed not only her, but _both _of them. He had blessed _her_ by bringing the most wonderful man into her life, to whom she had now been married just a little over 6 years. He had then blessed _both_ of them by, after just 9 months of marriage, giving them their adorable little son, and now, almost 5 ½ years later, their beautiful new daughter as well.

She didn't just _feel_ like she was living the fairytale life-she really _was. _If anyone ever asked her what she would change about it, she knew just how she'd answer them-not a thing, not_ one little thing_.


End file.
